Belkin F9K1102 v1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Belkin / F9K1102 v1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = FCC ID = ? Industry Canada ID = ? CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5358UB0KFBG (SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHZ Bus = ? Flash Type = SPI Flash Flash Chip = MXIC MX, 25L6406E Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 4MB RAM Size = RAM Chip = nvram Size = ? Switch = build into SoC Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = Uboot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = 1 x network status LED, 1 x WPS LED Size = ? USB = 1x USB2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = build into SoC WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4Ghz , 5GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM43236KMLG WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz , 5GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest Flashing Always flash your router with an Ethernet Cable ! Step 1 : Disconnect all Ethernet ports from your router . Step 2 : Take a Ethernet cable and plug one end to your computer and another to Router . Step 3 : Go to 192.168.2.1 in your web browser . You should be in the web configuration page . Step 4 : Click on 'Firmware Upgrade' at the left panel . You will then be asked to enter the password . The password by default is blank . If you lost your password , put a pin into the router reset button at the back . Step 5 : Once you are in the page click 'Choose File' and choose where you saved your router firmware's file . Step 6 : Click on 'Upgrade Firmware' and wait for at least 100 Seconds before doing anything . NOTE : Do not do anything when the blue indicator light is blinking . You have successfully upgraded the firmware ! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG port J2: 14 pole Serial Serial Pinouts J3: Front VCC 1 o RX 2 o TX 3 o GND 4 o Rear Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification